


The Beating of our Hearts (It's the Only Sound)

by graytheglowinggay



Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexuality, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Not Ashamed, Inappropriate Use of Telekinesis, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, Trans Logan (X-Men), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, ambiguous pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: It's a foursome smut fic. Ok? I can't give you a summary because I don't even understand what happens in this. Read this if you want to read an X-Men foursome fic.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Logan/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men), Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Beating of our Hearts (It's the Only Sound)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a trans wolverine fic, and features a non-op trans wolverine having sex. His genitals are referred to with explicit sexual language. If this makes you uncomfortable or dysphoric, I'd suggest not reading.
> 
> Also before anyone accuses me of being a trans fetishist or some shit, I am a pre-op bisexual trans man. So there. Enjoy.

Logan overworked himself. This was something that anyone who knew him could agree on, especially his numerous lovers. So, one day, Emma Frost had a plan. One evening, she, Jean, and Scott would take care of him the way he deserved. It all started with dinner.

* * *

“Damn, this is a mighty fine spread you’ve got here,” Logan said. In front of him were a large steak, poutine, and a bottle of his favorite beer. “Are y’all trying to butter me up for something? Did something get blown up again?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Logan,” Jean said, placing her hands on Logan’s shoulders. “Just relax.” She started to massage his shoulders.

Logan closed his eyes and smiled. He took his fork and knife and cut into the steak. It was medium rare with caramelized onions and melted butter on top, just the way he liked it. He took a bite. Perfectly done.

“Which of you made this?” Logan asked.

“I did,” Scott replied.

“You did a damn good job, Slim,” Logan said. Scott nodded and smiled.

“Well, I try to give you the best, Logan,” Scott replied. He walked over to Logan, took his hand, and kissed it.

“Again, are ya sure there isn’t anything special going on?” Logan asked. “Some anniversary I forgot?”

“You work too much, Logan,” Emma said. She was standing in the doorway, dressed in white lacy lingerie and a long fur coat. “We want you to relax.”

“Emma,” Jean said. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, I was bored waiting in the bedroom. Everything’s already set up,” Emma replied.

“So it’s not just a dinner, huh?” Logan asked.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Scott said. “But first, you need to finish your dinner.”

Logan smirked and took a bite of the poutine. “Damn, this is tasty.”

“Of course it is. I made it myself,” Scott replied.

“Didn’t know ya had it in you,” Logan said.

“I helped,” Jean said.

“Of course ya did, Red,” Logan said. He smiled. “Enough talking, I’d like to eat.”

* * *

“You always have to be such a strong leader, Logan,” Jean said. “Always in charge of everything. We thought it was time for you to have a break from all that. Let someone else be in charge for a change.”

While he ate, Jean and Scott had also changed into more revealing clothing; Scott in a leather harness and tight jeans, Jean in a green bra and panty set that brought out the color of her eyes.

“And what if I don’t wanna stop being in charge, Red?” Logan replied with a raised brow.

“Then we’ll just make you give it up,” Jean said. Using her telekinetic powers, she pinned Logan to the wall. “You won’t win.”

Logan growled and struggled against Jean’s telekinetic grip. Seeing how powerful she was, knowing she could hold him back with barely an effort on her end, was massively arousing to him. He tried to unsheath his claws, but Jean held them back.

“Now, don’t do that, Logan. That would be very bad. You don’t want to be bad for me, do you?” Jean asked.

“No, Red,” Logan replied.

Emma walked up to Logan and kissed him on the side of his mouth. “Beautiful,” she said.

Logan growled “When Red lets me go, you’ll all be sorry,” he replied.

“Oh, will we? You wouldn’t dare be bad to me,” Emma said, her voice low and sultry. “Jean, isn’t he beautiful like this?”

“So beautiful,” Jean said. She walked over to Emma and kissed her. “Scott? Do you want to get in on this?”

“Of course I do,” Scott replied. “Let him go, Jean. I can take care of him.”

Jean nodded and released her telekinetic grip on Logan. He snarled and lunged at Scott. Scott quickly overpowered him and pinned him by the wrists to the bed.

“You think you’re so tough, don’t you?” Scott asked. Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. “Now, don’t do that,” Scott kissed Logan’s neck and jawline. “You’ll tear up the sheets. Jean, can you pin him down while I unbutton his shirt?”

“Of course, honey,” Jean replied.

Scott let go of Logan’s wrists, and as soon as he did, Jean pinned them right back down. Scott unbuttoned Logan’s flannel, taking his time with each and every button, kissing the bare skin as it was uncovered. He pushed the fabric back, revealing Logan’s small, well-formed breasts. It only took the slightest touch from Scott to make the nipples hard.

“My turn, Scott,” Emma said. 

Scott got up from straddling Logan and moved over to where Jean sat at the foot of the bed. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. He took her breasts in his hands and rubbed the nipples with his thumbs before he took one of them into his mouth.

“I’m thinking that you need to relax, Logan,” Emma said. 

She had taken off her coat and her bra, leaving just long white socks, garters, and white panties. She slid her hands down his naked torso to the waistband of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and unzipped the fly and moved them down his legs. 

“Damn, I didn’t know you were going commando, Logan,” she said. “This makes things a lot easier for me.”

Emma pulled Logan’s pants off, and Logan spread his legs. Emma situated herself between his legs and took his wet clitdick into her mouth and started sucking. Logan moaned.

“Good boy, good boy,” Jean said. She got out of Scott’s lap and sat next to Logan. She leaned over and played with his breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers and kissing them.

Scott took off his jeans and underwear and situated himself next to Logan’s head. Logan leaned over and took the head of Scott’s cock into his mouth. He sucked and slurped loudly, earning moans from Scott.

“Still hungry?” Scott asked. He moved closer so Logan could suck more of his length, which the other man promptly did. “That big dinner wasn’t enough for you, huh? Want some cock for dessert?”

Logan nodded as he took Scott’s full length into his mouth, gagging slightly as it reached the back of his throat.

“Care to switch, Emma?” Jean asked.

Emma stopped eating Logan’s pussy and looked up. “I knew you’d want a taste.” She moved up and gave Jean a kiss. “I’ve got him plenty hard for you.”

The two women switched places and Jean delicately licked Logan’s wet clit. Logan moaned around Scott’s cock. Jean smirked and reached out into her boyfriend and husband’s minds, linking them so that one could feel the pleasure of the other. It was something they had frequently incorporated in their play, and both Logan and Scott deeply enjoyed it; Logan especially, as it enabled him to experience the sensation of having a penis.

“You’ve got those two hooked up, huh?” Emma asked. “Well, why don’t you let me in on some of the action?”

Jean rolled her eyes and reached out to connect Emma to the preexisting bond. Emma was absolutely a strong enough telepath to enter the bond without Jean’s help, consent in the telepathic space was just as important as consent in the physical space.

“Thank you,” Emma said. “Do you want more, Logan?” she asked. Logan nodded, so she slipped two fingers into his wet hole and started to finger him.

“Oh, Emma…” Logan said. Logan bucked his hips against Emma’s fingers and ground against her. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna—”

“Good, Logan, good. This isn’t gonna be the last time you cum, baby,” Emma replied.

Logan moaned and arched his back as he came. He looked at Emma with half-lidded eyes.

Jean put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. She had taken off her panties. “You know, I think you’ve had enough of his mouth. My turn.”

Scott pulled away from Logan. “Not before I get a taste.” 

He pulled his wife into a hungry kiss and reached between her legs to finger her wet pussy. Jean moaned against his lips. He pulled his fingers away, brought them to his mouth, and gave them a lick. He then pressed them against Logan’s lips, who eagerly sucked the slick fingers.

“Do you want that, Logan?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Slim,” Logan replied.

“What do you want?”

“To eat your wife’s pussy,” Logan said. “She’ll sit on my face and I’ll eat her pussy.”

“You better make her feel good,” Scott replied.

“He will, Scott,” Jean said. “He always does.”

Jean moved to straddle Logan’s head and lowered herself onto his face. Logan immediately got to eating her out, eager to please his lover. Jean moaned softly and pinched her nipples. Emma moved over to Jean and kissed her, slow and sensual. She held her breasts and kissed them, causing Jean to moan again.

“What a beautiful sound,” Emma said.

“Damn right,” Scott replied.

“I’ll be right back. I’ve got a little something for the man of the hour,” Emma said. She got off the bed and walked over to a cabinet.

“Hear that, Logan?” Scott asked. “You’ll be getting something special from Frost.”

Logan mumbled from between Jean’s thighs.

Emma walked back over wearing a harness and a strap-on. It was medium-length and curved slightly upward, with a large head and coronal ridge to stimulate Logan’s sensitive g-spot. It was white, of course, as was the harness. Everything Emma wore had to be coordinated, even in the bedroom.

“You want me to fuck your hole, Logan?” Emma asked.

“ _Yes, please_ ,” Logan answered in their minds.

“I love it when you say ‘please’,” Emma said. 

She kneeled on the foot of the bed and positioned herself between Logan’s legs. She rubbed his clitdick with the head of the strap before slowly sliding it into his pussy. Logan tensed up slightly before relaxing, enjoying the sensation of being filled. Emma thrusted slowly, knowing how sensitive Logan was to internal stimulation.

“Jean, can you get me the wand?” Emma asked.

“Of course, Emma,” Jean replied. She used her telekinesis to pick up a cordless wand vibrator and brought it over to Emma.

“Thank you,” Emma said. “Scott?” She curled her finger at him in a “come here” gesture. Scott obeyed. She turned the vibrator to the lowest setting and took hold of his hard cock. She pressed the bulb of the vibrator to the leaking head, earning a ragged moan from Scott.

“Suck his tits,” Emma said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Scott replied. He leaned over and licked Logan’s hard nipples. Logan moaned against Jean’s thighs.

“Logan, I’m close,” Jean said. She reached down to rub herself and let go of the telekinetic bonds that were holding Logan’s arms down. He grabbed her ass and started eating her out faster and faster. Jean cried out and her thighs tightened around Logan’s head. “Fuck!” She moaned once, twice, and then fell against the headboard. She got off of Logan’s face and smiled.

“Good, Red?” Logan asked. He licked her arousal off his lips.

“Really good,” Jean replied.

Sex pheromones rolled off her in waves; a symphony to his enhanced senses. Logan’s breath hitched in his throat as Emma thrusted deep. Jean took the vibrator from Emma and continued her teasing of Scott’s cock. She combined the vibrator with telekinetic stimulation of his balls, something that she knew Scott was very into. She teased his entrance with her fingers, mulling on the idea of pegging her husband. She knew Emma would certainly enjoy watching it. On the other hand, she’d also like to watch Scott fucking Logan. After Emma was done with him, of course.

“It feels so good, Emma, fuck,” Logan said.

“Of course it does. I know exactly what you want,” Emma replied. She leaned over and kissed him. Logan reached up to hold Emma’s ample breasts.

Scott moaned and rubbed against the vibrator, trying to get more pleasure than his wife would allow him. Jean pulled the wand away.

“You’ll get it when I say you can, Scott,” she said. Scott frowned.

Using her telekinesis, Jean picked up the ruby-quartz lined eye mask that Scott slept in. She showed it to him, and he closed his eyes while Jean removed his glasses and put the eye mask on. Scott smiled and Jean kissed him. She closed the glasses and put them on the nightstand.

“Jean?” Emma asked.

“Yes, Emma?” Jean replied.

“Once Logan is satisfied, I think I would like to have a turn with you,” Emma said. “We can leave the boys to their own business.”

“That sounds delightful, Emma,” Jean said. “Is he close?”

“Should be, if I’ve done my job right,” Emma replied.

“Perhaps I can give you some help,” Jean said. She turned the vibrator back on and pressed it to Logan’s wet clit. Logan moaned.

“Perfect,” Emma said. She started thrusting faster, raising Logan’s legs to penetrate him deeper.

“Fuck, Emma,” Logan said. He closed his eyes and moaned. “I’m close.”

“Good, good,” she said. She hammered his pussy at a faster and faster pace. “Cum for me, Logan.”

“I will, I will!” he said.

Logan gasped and bucked his hips as he came on Emma’s strap. He fell back against the bed, exhausted and spent. Jean turned off the vibrator and Emma pulled out. They moved from the bed to a small chaise lounge on the other side of the room. Jean disconnected herself and Emma from Scott and Logan but left the psychic bond between the two men intact. It was time for them to have their separate fun.

* * *

Even though Logan had already had two orgasms, Scott hadn’t climaxed once, and the neglect was torturous. With Logan still in a post-orgastic haze and Jean and Emma off doing their own thing, Scott had no one to please himself but, well, himself.

Scott had become somewhat of a master of sightless masturbation, and it didn’t take him long to work himself into a slow but steady rhythm. His hand slid up and down his tender and aching cock, taking his time as he finally experienced the pleasure he’d been denied for so long.

There was a hand on his own, and a husky whisper in his ear.

“Allow me, Slim.”

* * *

Telepathy made sex better in all sorts of ways, Emma thought. But one of its best features was that it made pegging far more enjoyable.

Emma had never been much of a fan of double-ended dildos or “strapless strap-ons”, as she found them cumbersome and far more trouble than they were worth. She could’ve easily brought herself to climax in the time she spent fussing around, trying to get them to work in a way that felt good both for her and the partner she was fucking. Telepathy, however, allowed her to avoid all that nonsense. She could feel the pleasure of her partner being penetrated, and could sometimes even reach climax from the second-hand feeling alone. And when a second telepath was added into the equation… well, it could only get better from there.

“So, are you going to fuck me, Miss Frost?” Jean asked, situating herself on the chaise lounge.

“That depends, Miss Grey,” Emma replied. “Do you think you can handle it?”

“I’ve hosted the Phoenix Force, Emma. I think I can handle whatever you’ve got in store for me,” Jean replied.

Though neither of them was touching the other, in their minds, intense telepathic foreplay was afoot. Making the body feel a sensation that wasn’t happening was child's play for a telepath on the level of Jean Grey or Emma Frost, and if it could be used for combat, it could certainly be used for other purposes. It was only a matter of time before one woman cracked.

* * *

Logan had never had a preference when it came to the gender of his partners. Whenever a pattern did crop up, it was usually due to circumstance rather than any conscious action on his part. Finding someone willing to date a trans mutant was difficult enough, so he took his opportunities where he could find them. However, even though he’d been married three times and had his share of long-term partners, the settled life had never appealed to him for long. He was an adventurer at heart, and that trait extended to the bedroom.

But goddamn if there weren’t times where he thought he could spend the rest of his life fucking Scott Summers, and Scott Summers alone. In the bedroom, the man was just the perfect mixture of sweet and sexy, and Logan couldn’t get enough of it.

“You’re not exhausted already?” Scott asked as Logan climbed into his lap.

“Not a chance,” Logan replied. Given that Scott was already rock-hard, it didn’t take much work for Logan to maneuver himself onto the other man’s cock and start riding. “It’s your turn to get some of this.”

“I like the sound of that,” Scott replied. He pressed kisses to Logan’s neck and shoulders. “What are Jean and Emma doing?”

“Some sort of telepathic bullshit. You know how they can be.” Logan bounced up and down on Scott’s cock.

“I’m sure they’re having a good time.”

* * *

Jean was going to make Emma break. She was the most powerful telepath in the world, and she wasn’t going to let someone with less power than her get the better of her. It was certainly going to be difficult, though.

Emma had Jean nearly to climax, and she hadn’t even laid a finger on her since they relocated. She could feel the brushing of phantom fingertips against her lips, her nipples, her clit, powerful sensations inside her, a psionic pressure against her G-spot. She could hardly contain her arousal.

“E-Emma,” she whispered through gritted teeth.

“Oh?” Emma asked. She moved closer to Jean. “Finally giving up?”

“Please,” Jean replied. “I can’t take this.”

In response, Emma kissed her. “Glad to see that we both know who’s really in charge, darling.”

Jean spread her tightly clenched thighs and her inner thighs were wet with her arousal.

“You’re certainly making this easy for me,” Emma said. She teased Jean’s pussy with the tip of her strap-on.

“Just fuck me already,” Jean said.

“Mind your manners, Grey. I could just keep teasing you, bringing you so close to orgasm and never letting you have it,” Emma said. “And you and I both know how dreadful that would be.”

“Fuck me, please,” Jean said tersely.

“Much better,” Emma replied. She kissed Jean between her breasts before inserting her strap into Jean’s very wet pussy.

* * *

“You feel so good, Logan, damn,” Scott said. His hands were on the other man’s hips, and he supplemented Logan’s riding pace with intermittent thrusts.

“I get a lot of practice, Slim,” Logan replied.

Scott felt Logan’s breasts brush against his face, and he kissed them eagerly. Logan moaned. He also felt Logan’s hand brush against his belly, presumably to rub himself as he rode.

“You’ve got such a good pussy,” Scott said breathlessly.

How had he ever lived without this? He loved Jean with all his heart, of course, but there was something to Logan that she didn't have, and his wife understood that. She wanted that something, too, so it worked out. Sometimes he wondered what his life would be like if he and Jean hadn’t opened their marriage to Logan. Not much would’ve changed, probably, but he didn’t like the possibility.

This— fucking someone he loved, was something that Scott cherished. He was, underneath all the fussiness and the pressures of leadership, a man who loved deeply.

“You good, Scott?” Logan asked.

“Huh?” Scott replied.

“You stopped thrusting. Thinking about lists or some shit?”

“Just thinking about you,” Scott said. “And how much I love you.”

Logan muttered something about “sentimental bullshit” and “I love you too” before kissing Scott.

* * *

Emma had always thought Jean was beautiful. Even when that recognition was only in the form of jealousy, she knew that Jean was a very attractive woman. Her fiery red hair, her intelligent green eyes, her full breasts, and luscious curves— all of them stuck in Emma’s mind. So, when she was able to finally recognize the attraction in her jealousy, it didn’t take long for those traits to become turn-ons.

When Jean was turned on, she blushed. And not just slightly, either, but a full pink that flushed the tips of her ears as well as her cheeks. Jean’s cheeks were cherry-bright as Emma fucked her, and her breasts bounced with each thrust. That woman could be borderline hypnotic at times and now was no exception.

“Oh, Emma, Emma…” Jean moaned, biting her lip and rubbing her clit.

The other woman saying her name turned Emma on even more, if that was even possible, and she fucked Jean harder. She leaned down to press kisses to those full tits, those tits she loved to hold, to squeeze, to pinch, to suck. She wondered if she’d ever used them to pleasure Scott. If so, it was something she’d want to see.

“You’re beautiful, Jean,” Emma said.

Jean raised an eyebrow. “So the White Queen finally compliments her lover?”

“Don’t let it get to your head, Grey,” Emma said quickly. Now it was her turn to blush.

Jean laughed. “I didn’t think you were capable of feeling embarrassment.”

“Well, I’ll have you know I am, thank you very much,” Emma said. “I’ll say, I think I liked you better when you were too turned on to speak.”

“You can still shut me up again,” Jean said. “Just use that strap like you used it on Logan.” She winked.

Emma winked back and lifted Jean’s legs to fuck her harder, her pace best being described as “pounding”. Jean gasped and moaned, her fingers against her clit reaching a fever pitch.

“Cum for me, Jean Grey,” Emma said.

“Oh, I will, I will,” Jean replied. She pinched one of her nipples with her free hand. 

She tilted her head back and cried out in ecstasy. Seizing the opportunity, Emma leaned down to kiss and bite her exposed neck. The sensation made Jean’s moaning louder, and her legs shook as she orgasmed. Satisfied with her work, Emma pulled out and stood up to put away her strap-on, but was stopped by a hand on her thigh. She turned to face Jean.

“Oh, we’re not done here yet, Miss Frost. I believe you still have a pussy that needs pleasing.”

* * *

Logan hadn’t always been comfortable with being penetrated. For some time, his genitals were a no-go zone for lovers, preferring to pleasure them with his hands, mouth, and ass before he’d let them anywhere near his vulva. Some of the people he’d been with didn’t even know he didn’t have a penis. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted one— he’d always felt dysphoric about his genitals— but his body would simply “heal” any kind of metoidioplasty or phalloplasty, and would do the same for mastectomy. Even if it didn’t, his experience with the Weapon X experiments had left him wary of any situation where he was unconscious and left to the mercy of others.

So he went without feeling pleasure in sex for a very long time. It was something that he’d simply accepted as a fact of his existence until he met another man like him. Another man with a body like his. This man, however, let the genitals he had recieve pleasure in the way they would. If there wasn’t anything that could be done about it, why let his dysphoria win? He was as worthy as any other person of feeling pleasure, and Logan was, too.

That interaction changed his entire perspective on how Logan had sex. Not just because of the other man’s words, but because of the sex they had together. Eating another man out, as it turned out, was really, really hot, and there were plenty of others out there who felt the same way. Of course, others were disgusted and turned off by a man with a pussy, but Logan decided to ignore them. They weren’t worthy of his attention anyway.

Feeling Scott’s cock inside him felt really fucking good, and it wasn’t something that Logan was going to let anything take away from him.

He could feel another orgasm, his third one of the night, building inside him, and it was a gift. It was a gift to feel pleasure in the way that he could, to pleasure others in the way that he could.

“Scott, I’m gonna cum,” Logan said.

“I’m close, too,” Scott replied.

“Cum inside me. Please,” Logan said.

“Of course, Logan,” Scott said.

The two men kissed as Logan, and then Scott, climaxed.

* * *

Jean Grey didn’t always know how much she loved eating pussy. She didn’t realize her bisexuality until she was an adult, and by that point, she was already committed to Scott. When she and Scott had started dating Logan, she knew that eating him out was in the realm of sex acts for them to explore. She quickly found that she really, really enjoyed it. She knew how good it felt, given Scott’s mastery, but giving it was another act entirely. She knew what felt good for her, and she wanted to make her partners feel the same.

Emma moaned loudly as Jean made another round of her clit with her tongue. Though the White Queen prided herself on being stoic, she was an absolute screamer in bed.

“Oh, Jean, fuck,” Emma blurted out between moans. “You’re a fucking master at this.”

Jean didn’t say anything, letting her work do the talking.

“Oh, finger me, Jean,” Emma said.

Jean obliged, slipping two fingers into Emma’s pussy as she licked the other woman’s clit. She curled them in to hit Emma’s G-spot.

“Jean!” she cried out before she was reduced to incoherent gasps and curses.

Jean could feel Logan and Scott nearing orgasm, so she quickened her pace, adjusting her position to continue fingering Emma while she sucked her well-endowed tits.

Emma tangled her fingers in Jean’s hair as she loudly verbalized her ecstasy.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m—” she cut herself off with a wailing moan as her thighs tightened around Jean’s hand. She relaxed and fell against the lounge. Jean pulled her fingers out and licked them off before walking over to the bed where Logan and Scott had just finished.

Logan was laying on the bed, his legs spread and Scott’s cum dripping out. Jean caught a drop of it on her finger and gave it a taste.

“So, how do you feel, Logan?” she asked.

Logan mumbled and grunted, clearly exhausted.

Jean smiled. “That’s what I thought.” 

She turned her attention to her husband, who was in a similar state. She picked up his glasses from the nightstand and handed them to him. He took off the eye mask and replaced the glasses on his face. Seeing his wife, Scott smiled and kissed her tenderly.

“Good idea?”

“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, congratulations, you've descended to my level of degeneracy. I hope you enjoyed the read and the smut. I worked very hard on it.


End file.
